Lo único que no podía deducir sola
by PauCev
Summary: Todos saben que Ron y Hermione están locamente enamorados, todos menos ellos. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los dos se da cuenta? ¿Será capaz de convencer al otro?. eN FIN, UDS. ME DIRAN QUE LES PARECE 0)


A/N: Sigue sin convencerme en español, peor si les gustó la anterior, tal vez este también. Uds. Me dirán... Ah si, gracias x los que me mandaron Reviews en el anterior!!  
  
Desclaimer: No me pertenecen los persnajes  
  
Lo único que no podía deducir sola  
  
Todo era muy confuso, todo desde que volvieron a casa durante las vacaciones después del quinto año en Hogwarts era distinto. de acuerdo, el sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero había esperado miedo, caos y confusión; pero definitivamente no había contado con este nuevo sentimiento que surgía dentro suyo. No estaba seguro de poder definirlo, pero la verdad es que una parte de él lo disfrutaba, aún cuando era un poco inquietante.  
  
El problema era que no podía hablar de esto con nadie, la única persona que tenía cierta experiencia en estos asuntos y no se burlaría si le contara, era la misma persona que originaba en él dichos sentimientos.  
  
Ron estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo y pensando acerca de todo esto cuando de repente de acordó que tenía una hermana quien estaba familiarizada con este asunto de citas desde hacía un año, él se acaba de enterar y no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero si argumentaba su caso de manera inteligente podría conseguir que Ginny lo aconsejara la tener que decirle todo. Miró su reloj, no era taaaaan tarde y estaba seguro que Ginny estaba escribiendo o esperando una carta de Dean; y después de todo le debía un par de favores ya que le había pedido prestado Pig todo el verano.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde Ron estaba en la habitación de Ginny, y como se había imaginado ella estaba mirando por la ventana esperando ver alguna lechuza que le trajera noticias de su novio; después de lograr sacarse de su mente la imagen de su compañero de cuarto besando a su pequeña e inocente hermana le confesó el motivo por el cual estaba en su cuarto a esa hora de la noche.  
  
"Bueno, primero tenés que prometerme que no vas a decirle a nadie lo que estoy por decirte" Empezó Ron, pero Ginny lo interrumpió  
  
"Ron, si estas acá para preguntarme como decirle a Hermione que la amas, no tengo que prometerte nada, lo sé desde siempre y nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a vos"  
  
"¿Cómo sab---eee digo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quería hablar de es? ¿¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorado de Hermione?!?  
  
"¡Vamos!, no solo estás enamorado de ella, la AMÁS, todo en Gryffindor lo saben. Sos increíblemente obvio e increíblemente estúpido viendo que te tomó cinco años de conocerla, más un año de estar celos de Víctor, más dos besos suyos para darte cuenta de lo que sentís"  
  
Ron quedo estupefacto, no sabía que decir, su hermana tenía razón: había amado a Hermione desde el primer momento que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y por supuesto que ese odio irracional que sentía hacia Krum desde que lo vio con ella se debía a que él era su pareja y no Ron y que esa sensación que tuvo en el estomago el día de su primer partido de quiditch no había tenido anda que ver con los nervios por el juego. Entonces, ¿era cierto? ¿Todos, menos él, se habían dado cuenta? ¿Ella lo sabía?  
  
"Eee, ¿Ella lo sabe? Preguntó, era muy claro que estas novedades lo habían puesto nervioso  
  
"No, por supuesto que no, es una de las únicas dos cosas que no puede deducir por si misma. Pero no voy a decirte nada más, tendrás que ayudarla con esto y creo que ya llegó el momento de que hagas algo al respecto. Sol voy a darte un pequeño consejo: encuentra el lugar y el momento perfecto, hacé lo que te diga tu corazón, confiá en mi, si seguís tus instintos no hay forma de que lo arruines"  
  
Ron Salió de la habitación de Ginny más confundido de lo que estaba cuando entró, y aún a pesar de eso se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de sonreír.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron estuvo encerrado en su cuarto el resto de la semana, pensando cual podría ser el lugar y el momento perfecto para confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione, que por cierto llegaba el domingo. Una o dos veces se preguntó cual sería la otra cosa que no podía deducir sola, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se concentraba en encontrar el como y el cuando ideales. Era consiente de que hiciera lo que hiciera y si funcionaba o no, todo iba a ser distinto a partir del domingo a la noche. Por primera vez en su vida, una parte de él estaba contento de que Harry no llegaría hasta la próxima semana.  
  
Para el viernes Ron ya tenía todo planeado, había elegido un lugar al que nadie entraba nunca por lo que no habría interrupciones; estaba seguro que Hermione lo amaría, considerando para que se usaba esa habitación y aparte podía ser decorada de casi cualquier manera. Si éste no era el lugar perfecto, entonces el lugar perfecto no existía.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó, Ron se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era, sus lindos ojos, el olor de su pelo. podía quedarse todo el día mirándola en silencio, pero ella estaba parada frente a él esperando que le respondiera cómo estaba y mirándolo como si tuviera algún extraño insecto en su cara, por lo que Ron decidió dejar su silenciosa adoración para más tarde.  
  
Después de cenar, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando a Ron y Hermione (que se había ofrecido para lavar los platos, bueno en realidad Ron lo sugirió y todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero no tanto como Ginny, cuya mirada le dijo claramente "Espero que no se te ocurra hacerlo aquí") solos en la cocina. Cuando terminaron con la vajilla Ron le dijo a Hermione que tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella en un cuarto que no conocía. Ella lo siguió por un pasillo que nunca había visto, tan confundida como curiosa hasta que llegaron a un a puerta cono un cartel que decía "Librería"  
  
"¡Wow Ron! ¿Por qué nunca me habías mos-?" Pero Ron la interrumpió  
  
"Por favor cerrá los ojos y no hagas preguntas"  
  
Ron nerviosamente abrió la puerta y los dos entraron a una habitación con las paredes cubiertas con estantes llenos de libros y un escritorio en una esquina con un cómo y acolchando sillón rojo que era extrañamente familiar. El piso que normalmente tenía una alfombre roja hoy estaba culto por pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas, del cielo caían pequeños corazones y una dulce melodía muggle (que Ron sabía era la favorita de Hermione) llenaba el cuarto.  
  
Ron se paró en frente de ella y le pidió que abriera los ojos. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se encontraba en una hermosa biblioteca, la más hermosa que jamás había visto (lo cual era decir algo ya que había pasad la mitad de su vida en diferentes librerías) y que estaba decorada tan especialmente. ¿Solo para ella?. Dejó de admirar el lugar y miró a Ron desconcertada, él respiró profundamente y dijo  
  
"Hermione sos chica más perfecta que jamás conocí, no sos solo hermosa sino inteligente, divertida, dulce y agradable. Y yo soy la persona mas estúpida que jamás conocí por no haberme dado cuenta antes de esto, pero ahora lo se y.bueno.lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que te amo"  
  
Pero para su horror, los ojos de Hermione estaban llenándose de lágrimas, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. ¿Por qué habría de amarlo Hermione? Con Krum y Harry cerca de ella, ¿Por qué habría de elegirlo a él?; toda la felicidad que había sentido desde que habló con Ginny se había ido dejándolo vacío.  
  
"¡No no, por favor no llores!... Puedo entender que no sientas lo mismo, ¿Por qué habría de ser así?... Fue muy egoísta de mi parte. Yo. Yo me voy a ir ahora, no tenés que volver a hablarme si no querés" Y se dio vuelta como para salir del cuarto cuando  
  
"Ron" lloriqueó "Vuelve, no estoy llorando por tu culpa, estoy llorando por mi culpa". Esta vez era Ron el que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Ron, te amé todos estos años peor no me había dado cuenta. y cualquiera hubiera dicho que siendo quien soy habría sido la primera en notarlo. y ahora me siento muy tonta por no haberlo hecho"  
  
Ron sintió como la alegría volvía a llenar su alma y su corazón  
  
"Bebe, si yo te amo, y vos me amas no deberíamos sentirnos estúpidos, deberíamos sentirnos felices"  
  
Y con esas palabras se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la boca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando salieron de la biblioteca más o menos una hora más tarde, se encontraron con Ginny en el camino, sus caras le dijeron todos lo que necesitaba. Y fue ahí cuando Ron recordó algo  
  
"Hey Gin, ¿Qué era la otra cosa que Herm no podía deducir sola?  
  
"Oh, que ella también te ama"  
  
FIN 


End file.
